


备孕 02

by GentleTiger



Category: w x
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleTiger/pseuds/GentleTiger





	备孕 02

syx和lyw第一次并不是在婚礼的那天，两个人并没有那么乖。lyw十四岁乳臭未干的时候就已经把syx办了，两个人窝在syx的宿舍酣畅淋漓。

第一次是在中午，lyw把避孕套和润滑剂连带验孕棒都买了回来。不得不说戴套真的很方便但是syx很痛，进去的时候还可以忍受，抽出来的时候凸点转着内壁湿漉漉地摩擦，操的syx唇肉外翻充血，拼命咬住下唇才能好好忍住疼痛。

刘大少爷还是很细心的发现了老婆不是爽的哭，是擦得痛死的时候，把整根都拔出来，抱起萱萱啄吻他的脸，从太阳穴一直吻到下巴，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着syx的脖颈，锁骨上吮出一个个草莓。

“疼吗？”

“还，还好……”

“嘴硬，我看你都哭了”

“是有一点痛而已，只有一点点...”

萱萱为了不让自己难过竟然说出这么可爱的话，刘小文心都化了，虽然下面梗着小萱萱的屁股小幅度的抽插，但也不妨碍lyw爱syx爱的要死的感觉，占有欲和爱意都爆棚，就算全部埋进去，他也还是好爱syx，好想syx。

两个人唇舌腻歪了一会，syx痛感不是那么强烈了，但lyw下面仍然一柱擎天，就这么杵在臀缝里。

“老公插进来...”

“你会痛，一会就没事了，等它自己消下去。”

“我不要……也不是很疼，就是套套磨的很不舒服…”

“我们可以不要套套了吗？”syx环着lyw的脖子撒娇，他真的不喜欢戴套的感觉，给lyw撸管还能感受到的青筋，插进来的时候只有橡胶的劣质感，一点也不开心。

“……不好吧，怀孕了怎么办？”

syx看着lyw认真的样子吃吃地笑了

“我才几岁啊，还不会怀孕的……”说着就撸起了小小文，细长的葱白手指从根部把套子慢慢脱掉，扣着马眼让lyw喘一哆嗦，扶着那孽根抬起屁股就往下坐，lyw双手抓着他的屁股，肤白肉多，大手捏一把，肥美得很。刘小少爷手算大的了，还是包不完那个大屁股。

先是龟头破开入口，这是最折磨的阶段，lyw埋在syx胸前舔吸着，手带着他的肥臀往自己阴茎上按。纳入硕大的头部后，内壁无师自通的放松，爽的lyw手一松，syx一口气坐到了底。“啊！”

“呜呜，老公……老公慢点……”

“都在里面了……好，好爽。”

“老公重一点 左边，左边一点……”

“宝贝好乖……小逼真紧。”

内里终于感受到了青筋，syx张着嘴承受着lyw本能的撞击，虽然才十四岁，但是发育的已经很好了，syx沉溺在两人毫无缝隙的拥抱和下体被lyw狠狠操着的快感当中。

老公那根好粗，龟头好大，呜……没有套真的太爽了，甬道里完全被大肉棒凿开，春液涓涓流在龟头上，激得他老公更加凶猛的干他，把里面都干透，等到长大后老公的那根也会越来越大，自己也会长出生殖腔，会……爽死的吧…

“啊~”lyw正面操干着syx，大手啪啪打着他的屁股，又停下来色情地揉捏着，把两瓣臀部紧紧挤在一起，感受着内里跟着一起挤压性器，层层魅肉吸着肉棍的每个角落，连接处被lyw撞出白沫，晕在嫣红的入口周围。

宿舍回荡着囊袋拍打着大屁股的啪啪声响，还有lyw和syx舌吻啧啧声，淫靡的呻吟和肉体拍撞声此起彼伏。syx和他老公十指相扣，lyw晃着腰让龟头磨着最里面，“不要磨了……耀文不要磨了，呜呜……哦~爽，好爽啊老公~”

大手蹂躏着白花花的胸脯，打篮球的茧磨得syx乳头激凸，粉嫩的乳晕被lyw咬的充血，又痛又爽，这么搞下去，自己迟早要变成大胸妹了，呜呜呜不要大胸妹，好淫荡。

“哭什么？嗯？老公操得你这么爽吗？”

“嗯……老公以后只操我好不好……”

“哼，那得看你表现了。看看你的小逼能不能留住老公的鸡巴”

“能的能的”syx用力收着下腹，内壁不断锁紧，把lyw绞得难以抽出，“这小嫩逼是还想把老公炸出精吗！”说罢，lyw抬起syx的臀部，把腿按到他自己肩上，更方便打开逼口让lyw操进去，操得又狠又重。

syx的花蕊已经从开始的粉白透嫩被操的嫣红外翻，沾着lyw的溢出的一些精水，还有自己黏腻的淫液，弥漫着一阵淫荡的性爱味道，是个人闻到都知道syx被lyw操过了的那种。

“老公不要，好痛，不要了……”呻吟夹着哭腔让lyw鸡儿梆硬，囊袋拍打的声音也越来越闷重。小小年纪憋着也不好，为了以后更好的操syx，几十下打桩之后，lyw重重操进syx最里面，肉棍一跳，开始射精。

“呜哇……射、射进来了…好多，好爽啊！老公！老公抱抱我……”

lyw单手搂着syx，另一只手忙活着疏解syx的性欲。

“啊……”边射边蹂躏syx的肉屁股，灌进去的精液漏了些出来，syx没长出生殖腔，还受不了这多精液的浇灌，小腹被lyw射得鼓鼓的，像怀了lyw的种。

这种错觉让syx异常的满足，他要把lyw锁在身边，跟他不停的接吻做爱生孩子。

“老公我好爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

……

“老公、不，不来了吧。”

“再操一次，让老公开开荤。”

“你讨厌~”

……

“啊……啊，好爽好爽……老公操我！”

“小骚货。”

夜还很长，明天就是周末。第一次尝试性爱，两个人深深沉溺其中，断断续续做了两天，最后把lyw送出宿舍门的时候，syx已经不复青春甜美模样，媚眼如丝的和lyw接吻。最后lyw实在是受不住，逃了晚读在浴室把syx又操了一遍。

而垃圾筐里，只有一个避孕套。


End file.
